<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Passing the message along by Cernunun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209911">Passing the message along</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cernunun/pseuds/Cernunun'>Cernunun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Humor, I had to make Charons tag, M/M, Short One Shot, and he was absolutely right, hermes looked at Charon and said hey hes boyfriend shaped, just trying to find my voice in the work before I actually write them, thats my boy, the first character I gave nectar to, this is very mild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cernunun/pseuds/Cernunun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a little taken aback to see Hermes in Charon's shop when he strolls in. Specifically, Hermes standing far too close to Charon for polite company. There isn't anything indecent going on that Zagreus can tell, but Hermes is looking a bit more smug than usual.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charon (Hades Video Game)/Hermes (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>341</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Passing the message along</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zagreus has been throwing around the "Give Hermes my regards" line to Charon for a while now. He'd originally just been delighted to know Olympians and Chtonian Gods could work together without any strife, but it irritated Charon, so now he makes sure to bring it up whenever possible. It makes Charon grumble without putting Zagreus in an arena of pain, so he's fairly cheerful to have that bit of ammunition to use to tease the taciturn boatman. </p><p>That being said, despite his insinuations and his lighthearted winks, he never expected there was actually anything there. So he's a little taken aback to see Hermes in Charon's shop when he strolls in. Specifically, Hermes standing far too close to Charon for polite company. There isn't anything indecent going on that Zagreus can tell, but Hermes is looking a bit more smug than usual. </p><p>The moment lingers for longer than Zagreus as a spectator would like, with the two of them looking at each other. Zagreus isn't sure whether to clear his throat or attempt to step back into the other chamber with the Brimstones when Hermes takes a step backwards and turns a particularly cheeky grin on him. "Hey, coz! How you doing? Don't mind me, feel free to browse, just delivering some correspondence to my professional associate here."</p><p>Zagreus politely doesn't mention that they're both empty handed. He can't see Charon's expression under the wide brim of his hat, but he steps in hesitantly. Before he can even open his mouth to respond, Hermes' feet hover off the ground and he winks at Zagreus. "On another run? Good luck then! See you around!" In a flash, Charon and Zagreus are alone in the chamber.</p><p>Charon isn't exactly talkative to begin with, but the silence now feels particularly heavy. Charon is pointedly not looking at him. Zagreus fights back a smile, wondering if the boatman is more upset at getting caught or at getting interrupted. "Right well...sorry to interrupt. I'll just -" </p><p>He nabs the closest boon, letting the power wash over him without really processing whose it is, and tosses the payment to Charon. "Cheers, mate! Oh, and Charon?" </p><p>The ultraviolet of Charon's eyes flick to him, narrowed in challenge. Zagreus does his best impression of innocence.  "Give Hermes my regards." </p><p>Charon growls and grabs his oar, and Zagreus flees into the safety of the unknown in front of him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>